


Tales of KAKY

by Bloodryche



Category: RWBY
Genre: Gen, Original Story - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 16:53:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 14,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8586370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodryche/pseuds/Bloodryche
Summary: This is an original story based within the RWBY world, with cameos from official characters.Remnant, home to many horrid things. That is something of which is known well to Kymura Kirshin, Detective of the Vale Police Department. Read the tales of Kymura, from her years at Beacon Academy alongside her team KAKY to her days after chasing the Virtuous Seven and notorious murderer Lertz Marquez.





	1. Future 1 - Horrors of a new world

Within dark alleyways, black and devoid of any sense of morality or peace lay the body of a girl. A knife lodged up to its handle into her head. Blood streamed down from the wound, wrapping around the handle of another knife impaled through her heart. A piece of wood from the fence in which she was leaning upon had snapped and stabbed through the back of her head, one of her eyes being caught in the process and hanging down from the wood. In front of her, another woman stood. Dressed in s dark metallic purple jacket covering her dark black shirt. Two dark grey gloves covered her hands, dripping with blood. Her legs were clothed in black jeans that went down to incredibly large boots. Her hair, long and flowing, went down to her legs. Her dark khaki eyes fixated on the corpse. The woman knelt down, she opened to corpse’s mouth and dug around. Her eyes narrowed. She got back up and reached behind her to grab a notebook. After writing half a paragraph worth of notes she took out her scroll. She called.

“Hello, this is Detective Kymurasakino Kirshintei, I’ve found her body. But no sign of Lertz or the Seven,” said Kymurasakino.

“Alright Kymura, get back here, and call your sister, she worries you know?” responded the person on the other end.

“No, no she really doesn’t,” Kymura replied deadpan yet somehow conveying anger in her voice.

“Come on Kymura, you know you’ll regret it if you don’t call her and something happens,”

“I won’t, because I know Razzy, she won’t die, especially when she’s at Signal. I’d know how protected that academy is,”

“Kymura, really, you need to go talk to her!”

“Ginto, you’re not going to stop until I call her aren’t you?”

“Nope,”

“Fine, once I finish writing the report for this case I’ll call her,”

“Thanks, see yah later buddy!”

“Goodbye,”

Kymura hung up her scroll. She dropped a small beacon next to the body, something to signal the police headquarters on its location. As she walked away, the sounds of the alley changed. Previous ambiance and mystique were traded for the sound of bustling footsteps and a rustling of bushes. Kymura’s eyes snapped to the direction of the sound. She could make out a shadowy silhouette jumping up to the roof of a building, then running off. Kymura swiftly leapt atop a dumpster, and proceeded to use the elevated height to jump and parkour her way to the top of the building. The silhouette seemed to wait for her.

“Roze Roos, I know it’s you. You shouldn’t have revealed yourself,” Kymura declared, reaching behind the back of her left leg and drawing a handgun almost the size of her forearm.  
The silhouette cackled, it revealed itself from the shadows into the dim moonlight and knelt down. It was a woman dressed in exclusively pink clothing that was so over the top one would assume she was a poorly skilled cosplayer.

“The name’s Chastity, detective! Chastity of the Virtuous Seven!” Roze laughed, “and we’re gonna burn Vale to the ground before you can stop all seven of us!”

Roze drew a shotgun from her back and aimed it at Kymura. The two fired at each other. The slug fired from the shotgun slammed into Kymura’s stomach, damaging her aura severely and  
knocking her to the ground. The rounds fired from Kymura’s hand cannon struck Roze directly in the head. As if she didn’t even have an aura, the round cleaved through Roze’s head and shredded through the flesh and bone. Roze’s headless body was blown back from the impact and crashed off of the roof of the building. Kymura fell to her knees. The shotgun slug had cause some bleeding. Kymura placed her right hand over the wound and walked over to the edge of the building. Roze’s left over body was laying on the ground in an unnatural position. Kymura calmly leapt down. She grabbed the corpse and dragged it back to the police headquarters. “Target acquired, apprehended… and eliminated,” she said in a voice so devoid of emotion it was almost chilling.


	2. Past 1 - Burning New Light

8 years prior.

Beacon Academy, bustling with light and joy. Bright and colourful, full of life and happiness. Kymura walked in. A necklace with a small locket was in her hand. She flicked it opened, it held an image of Kymura with her sister on her little sister’s first birthday. Kymura smiled slightly, then walked into Beacon Academy. She noticed many little things, but what caught her attention the most was a sight she saw at the top of the centre spire. An old man looked down at the new students, leaning on a cane. She knew not who he was, she had in fact never intended to be a huntress but thought it necessary to take care of her sister. Her sister had recently been taken into foster care for the duration of Kymura’s training at Beacon.

Kymura calmly walked to the main building, stopping occasionally to allow some reckless teen to either fly past or run past, depending on whether they were hitting or getting hit. Kymura arrived at her destination, the stuffiness of the room full of students made her cringe. She was so distracted by it that she didn’t notice until too late that someone was flying in her direction. When she did notice, Kymura swung around to avoid the student, it turned out to be futile as the student landed flat atop her. Kymura threw him off violently and got up in a rage. She looked around to the person who had smacked the student. The crowd parted to make a pathway to the source. A boy, same age and year as Kymura was standing at the other end. He dressed in very outer kingdom clothes, mostly dirty and old faded white cloth draped over him. A jacket, a shirt, some pants and a red ribbon wrapped around his right elbow. He had a very large, pitch black metallic sword in his hand almost as tall as him. Behind him was a crying girl. Kymura put 2 and 2 together and, without making a 22, ran at him. She pulled her right arm back as she ran, cocking it to strike.

The boy seemed to barely move his sword. A black flash encompassed Kymura’s vision yet she threw her punch anyway. When she regained sight, she had hit the wall and caused a small dent. The boy was standing next to her, a confused look on his face. Kymura quickly swung around and threw several more punches. The boy dodged each one, his sword now sheathed and tried to stop her attacks. Kymura finally hit, punching him in the chest and slightly pushing him back. The boy lightly grabbed her wrist, he gently moved it down to her side and gave her a kind hearted smile. Kymura pulled back her other arm, she went to punch. Yet didn’t. His smile had some kind of almost hypnotic effect, the kindhearted and warm nature of it despite Kymura’s previous attempts to attack had her completely confused and angry yet calmed. Kymura relaxed and sighed. “Sorry about that, it’s clear to me now that you didn’t harm that girl, I’d assume the one who crashed into me happened to be some bully?” Kymura said.

The boy cocked his head and looked off to the side thinking. He found an answer and nodded his head. “You don’t talk do you?” Kymura asked.

The boy made a ‘kinda’ motion with his arms, signifying that it wasn’t right nor wrong. Kymura shook her head. “What’s your name?” she asked.

The boy opened his mouth to answer when the two heard microphone feedback that startled them. The old man Kymura previously saw walked out to the front of a large stage. “I’ll… keep this brief. You have travelled here today in search of knowledge, to acquire knew skills and abilities so you can dedicate your future life to protecting the people. However when I look amongst all of you, I can only see wasted energy. Wasted energy in search of purpose, and direction. You are in search of knowledge, but your time at this school will convey to you that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you, and you alone to take the first step, and I am sure that if you can take your future into your own hands that you will find said purpose, said direction and carve yourself your own destiny,”

The old man walked off stage.

“Not the most motivational speech, calling us wasted energy,” said a voice beside Kymura.

She looked to her left, there was another boy. This one hung upside down off of a rope that was attached to the roof. His hair was spiked, red, and stood out. The rest of him was very standard, casual clothes with blood red eyes. He had a large grin across his face and looked almost separate from the reality Kymura was in.

“I believe that you missed the intention of his speech,” Kymura replied, pushing against the other boy to avoid being near the one she had just talked to.

“No I got it, I’m afraid most won’t. My name’s Karma Aka, what’s yours?” The hanging boy asked, a voice both cruel and heartless yet kind and nice.

“My name is Kymurasakino Kirshintei, call me Kymura,” she replied.

“Gee, who goes around with four names?” Karma joked.

“The same one who notices that the rope you’re latching on to is going to break in about 2 seconds,”

Karma gave 2 seconds of a confused expression before the rope snapped and he landed on his head. Kymura shook her head.

A woman walked onto the stage as the old man left. “Tonight you will gather in the ballroom, initiation will begin tomorrow,” she said.

Kymura sighed. “So what’s your name?” Kymura turned to the boy she happened to be pushing up against.

He looked around confused. He reached into his pocket, then his expression changed to one of shock. He quickly ran off. Kymura looked disappointed.

Karma was leaning up against her nonchalantly and with no respect for her personal space. Kymura glared at him, and walked off. Karma didn’t notice and fell over.

Kymura walked to the ballroom, and sat against a wall. She looked up to the roof. “Ras…” she whispered.

She thought back, back to different times. She was only 10 when her sister was born, and took care of her ever since. Yet her sister didn’t seem to remember this. Kymura slowly grew closer to her studies and further from her sister. But while Kymura did in fact take care of her sister, she knew it wouldn’t last. Her father was the last parent they had. Her mother had left the family and gone off to Mistral. Their father was a good man, but a subpar father.

Kymura was suddenly snapped out of her thoughts as she felt a hand rest on her left shoulder. She looked up to see a boy with bright yellow hair tinted blue at the edges, wearing a blue coat and shoulder pads. Leather was strapped randomly around his clothes. “Are you ok miss?” the boy asked.

Kymura didn’t seem to notice until it rolled down to her lips, but tears had started streaming from her eyes. She gasped silently and shook her head violently as she wiped the tears away. “I’m fine, just remembering something,” she said quietly.

The boy smiled and sat beside her. “Do you want to talk about it?” he asked with a soothing voice.

Kymura looked at him, “Certainly not with a stranger, my reminiscing of the past is not something to be made public information,”

“Well that’s alright, my name is Atemputo, call me Atem,” he said, reaching to shake her hand.

Kymura raised an eyebrow. “Is that your real name or are you making up a fake moniker?”

The boy chuckled. “I just met you and already you’re insulting my name?”

Kymura chuckled in response, “I mean no offence to you Atem, my name is Kymurasakino Kirshintei,”

She shook his hand.

“Well, who goes around with four names?” Atem joked.

“I already heard that joke today, I need not a reminder of the ridiculousness of my name. Call me Kymura, it’s much quicker,”

“Alright Kymura, it’s good to meet you,”

“Yeah, I suppose it is…”


	3. Future 2 - Broken Hearts

Kymura dragged the corpse of Roze to police headquarters. “Where is the captain?” she asked, ignoring the culmination of shocked, happy and frightened faces.

Her captain walked out of his office. “Kymura, what is this?” he asked.

“This is the corpse of Roze Roos, otherwise known as Chastity of the Virtuous Seven,” Kymura replied, “she drew her gun and so I fired mine in response. I assumed she would attempt to dodge it instead of endure it,”

“And if she had dodged it then what? It’s obvious you’re injured, and you left your truth sword in your office!” Her captain shouted, “Speaking of which someone take care of her wound and someone deal with the body,”

Two people came around, one who removed the body and one who knelt down and examined Kymura’s wound. “I apologise for executing her, you know that most people have a way of dodging my truth rounds,”

“Yes I know! But if she had dodged you’d probably be dead right now! If you do something like that again, at least bring your sword with you!” her captain returned to his office, “And don’t forget to write the reports that are due, and call your sister! She worries!”

Kymura stood where she was until her wound was patched up and she walked back to her office. She sat on her chair and took a deep breath. She looked at her scroll. She picked it up. She opened it. With one arm she moved to press onto her sister’s number. It should’ve been so simple, call, ask if she was ok, tell her you love her and hang up. She wanted to press the button, but her arm didn’t listen. She threw her scroll at the floor. A locket sat on her desk. She opened it, an image of her and her sister on her little sister’s first birthday. Kymura smiled ever so slightly, just enough to taste the saltiness of her tears. “Rasereif… I’m sorry… sorry I was never there…” Kymura said under her breath.

There was a knock on her door. She looked away, making sure her face wasn’t visible. “Come in,” she said.

The door creaked open. “Hey Kymy,” said someone. Kymura winced.

It was a girl, wearing a police uniform that contrasted with her orange eyes and flaring silver hair.

“What is it Ginto?” Kymura asked, “and please return to calling me Kymura, in fact I’d accept your previous nickname of ‘mura’ more than Kymy,”

“Oh, sorry, but um. I was told not to tell you but we have a lead on another of the Virtuous Seven,” Ginto said, her voice soft and calm.

“Which one?” Kymura replied.

“Zwart Nacht, the one who calls himself Diligence,”

“Understood, thank you Ginto,”

“Would you like anything? Food? Drinks? Little handheld video game?”

“No Ginto, I do not require any such luxuries,”

Ginto sighed quietly and left, closing the door with a quiet “see yah”

Kymura closed her eyes. “Yugin… what would you say right now?” She said to herself.

She gingerly walked to her scroll and picked it up from the ground. She opened the scroll. Without giving her the chance to talk herself out of it she pressed her sister’s number. She was shaking, nervous and scared. The scroll rang, the signal was sent.

Someone answered.

“Hey? What do you want sis?” her sister replied, cold and bitter.

Kymura didn’t respond, remaining silent with a shocked expression.

“Oi, sis? Typical, you call but couldn’t be bothered to actually talk to me,” the scroll hung up.

Kymura remained in silence. She sat on her chair. Her left hand grabbed her gun. She spent 20 seconds reloading it, and placed the barrel towards her temple. She closed her eyes, and held her breath. Her finger started tightening on the trigger…


	4. Past 2 - Initiate the rise of KAKY

Kymura yawned. She woke up still leaning against he ballroom wall and swiftly ran out to the cliffs for her initiation with very little sleep.

She made out most of what the teachers said about how the initiation worked, but was completely caught off guard when she was suddenly catapulted into the sky. She snapped to full attention and had no idea what she’d do. Her Truth Gun was useless, her Truth Sword was useless, and she didn’t know what her own semblance was. She looked around for anything that could help her, eventually fixating her gaze onto a Giant Nevermore that was flying beneath them and completely ignoring their descent.

She aimed herself to land on its back. She pulled out her truth gun and fired it, the immense recoil launched her into the direction of the Nevermore. As Kymura landed painfully onto the Grimm, she drew her Truth Sword and plunged it into the Nevermore’s back to prevent herself from flying off. She looked to see if anyone else was still falling. The silent boy concentrated his aura and landed on the ground without a single injury, Atem seemed to be lucky enough to be caught into a tree that greatly cushioned his fall, and Karma was nowhere to be seen. Kymura used all of her strength to pull herself to the centre of the Nevermore. She tried reloading her truth gun with one arm, which failed. She swung her head around to find anything to help. Instead she found that the Nevermore was heading straight for a Cliffside. While she initially assumed it didn’t notice her, this was soon disproved and it flew in a manor specifically to clean her up on the Cliffside. Kymura found this helpful though, she pulled her sword out and used the Grimm as a platform to jump towards the Cliffside. With the help of her sword she managed to attach herself to the cliff, and swiftly climbed up until she reached a cave and hid there from the Nevermore.

Kymura breathed heavily, reloading her truth gun as quick as she could, which took about 20 seconds. She reached into the back of her left boot and removed a capsule of some strange golden dust that glowed the closer it was to her face. She opened it and poured a small amount onto the palm of her other hand. She closed the capsule and put it down, then rubbed the dust onto her sword until it seeped into the blade. She put the capsule back into her boot and sheathed the sword onto her back. She got up and put her gun back onto the back of her leg. She stretched her arms and looked out of the cave in case the Nevermore was around. Kymura calmly started to climb down slowly to ensure she doesn’t fall straight down and plummet into the ground. As she approached the ground, she began to hear a snarling. When she peered her head around she saw the source, a pack of Beowulves were climbing up towards her. She grabbed her gun and swung down, yet decided against such an action and put it back away. Instead, Kymura drew her sword and jumped towards them, cleaving clean through whatever she managed to slice at and landing safely on the ground. It was only then that she noticed a much larger pack of Beowulves still on the ground. “Fuuuu-” she exclaimed.

However a sudden laugh cut her off. Karma appeared behind the Beowulves. He placed his hands together, laughed for a few seconds, and then opened them to reveal a string of a strange dark khaki coloured material. He formed it into several needle shaped blades and fired them out with his fingers, killing the charging Beowulves one by one. Kymura was surprised, making sure to cut down any Grimm attacking her as she observed with a dropped jaw and widened eyes.

Karma was agile, dodging attacks from the one or two Grimm who actually got close enough with ease. He didn’t seem to have a weapon, however Kymura could observe whenever he’d go to punch that there was a stabbing sound and a glimmer of silver. She couldn’t make out much more as she was somewhat preoccupied with not dying. Karma eventually flipped his way to Kymura’s side. “Where were you milady?” He said almost mockingly.

“Busy with a big bird,” She replied in a joking manor.

“I’m sure you won that battle,”

“It was a… interesting altercation,”

“We can tell tales after we kill these Beopuppies,”

“What a clever wordplay,” Kymura was clearly sarcastic.

The two stood back to back. Kymura smirked slightly, while Karma grinned wildly.

Kymura swung her sword, Karma fired his strange substance. The two cleaved through the Beowulves. Karma leapt, ducked, and weaved his way through the Beowulve’s attacks while Kymura simple sliced their limbs off before they’d make contact. Karma hopped onto Kymura’s shoulders.

“I’d recommend finding a place to hide,” he laughed, then jumped off of Kymura into the air.

Kymura only had a few seconds to process this, and as such impaled a limbless Beowulf and lifted him over her head before he dissipated,

Karma created more of his substance and fired out a rain of needles and knives, spraying the Beowulves until they were all well and truly dead.

He landed after, and the substance dissipated. He looked around. Kymura was now hiding behind a rock, and raised her head from behind it. “Well that was a thing,” she remarked.

“You don’t say! Now come on partner,” he said, offering to help her up.

“Yeah, let’s go partne- wait what!?” She shouted.

Her shout resonated across the Emerald Forest.

The quiet boy from the previous day heard it, a small fairy-like sprite flew down and landed on his shoulder. “Come on Yugin, we gotta get moving,” she whispered into his ear.

She wore a simple pink dress and had four insectoid wings. She was only about the size of his hand.

Yugin nodded and started walking away, occasionally glancing back towards the source of the scream. Out of the blue he drew his sword and swung in an arc, he sliced two small projectiles out of the air. They crashed into the ground and resembled axe blades. He sheathed his sword, clearly a weapon like that would be wielded by a fellow huntsman and not a Grimm. As he expected, someone appeared through a bush. It was Atem.

“Apologies friend, I heard something and was somewhat too hasty in my actions,” He apologised, reaching down and picking up his projectiles.

He attached them back to what appeared to just be a handle. After reattachment, it was an axe. He placed it into his back alongside another weapon that looked to be a Kopesh. On his right forearm was a gauntlet with a large barrel sticking out.

“What is your name?” Atem asked.

Yugin looked at the sprite. “His name is Yugin, and I’m Pirika!” it said happily.

Atem stumbled back in surprised. “What are you?” he asked.

“I’m Yugin’s semblance,” Pirika replied.

“…come again?”

“Yugin’s semblance is me, a sprite familiar!”

“His semblance… made a sentient being?”

“Kinda yeah, although I do basically share the same personality as him, just expressed differently,”

Atem scratched his head. “Maybe you should explain it after we get this over and done with, you’re the first person I’ve seen. I’d assume we’re teammates?” Atem said.

Yugin smiled and nodded. The two walked off together into the brush.


	5. Future 3 - A Simple Choice

There was a knock on the door. Kymura put down her gun. “Who is it?” she growled.

There was no response. Kymura ignored the knock. She reached for the gun once more. There was a knock once more. There was a growl once more. Once more there was no response. Kymura got up and kicked her chair back as she stormed to the door. She opened it violently while screaming “What is it!?”

Upon opening she stumbled back. She was looking at a 15 year old boy, a boy with bright blonde hair in silver spiked armour. His eyes both shined a bright red and he gave a large smile. “Tundra, what are you doing here?” Kymura growled.

“It’s about Rasereif,” he said.

Kymura sighed, and went to slam the door. Tundra effortlessly held the door open with one arm no matter how hard Kymura attempted to close it. Kymura gave up and just allowed Tundra to enter.

He closed the door behind him. “Kymura, you need to talk to her. You don’t know how badly she feels,” Tundra said.

Kymura grabbed her gun and placed it directly on Tundra’s forehead. “Would you shoot me Kymura?” Tundra asked.

“No, I wouldn’t. It’s just my way of telling you to go away without having to waste my breath,” she replied.

“Kymura, Rasereif needs a sister,”

“She has one, her name is Yang Xiao motherfucking Long. The stupid bitch who Rasereif cuddles up to as if she was her slavemaster,”

“She cuddles up to her because you’re not there to be with her, she doesn’t have a real sister. Yang’s her trainer, so is Qrow but that doesn’t make Qrow her fathe-”

Tundra was stopped when Kymura punched him in the stomach. “Bad choice of words boy,” she snarled.

Tundra coughed, then sat down on the floor. “But it doesn’t change the fact that Yang can never replace you. If Rabu died, Ruby, Ras, Lephret, none of them would be able to replace her,”

Kymura clenched her fists. She looked away from Tundra and sat back onto her chair, moving towards her device. Ignoring him, she started typing up her case report. Tundra got up and walked to her slowly. “Kymura, please. For Rasereif’s sake?” Tundra placed his hand on her shoulder.

Kymura sighed. “Yeah fine I’ll call her later, don’t you have any homework you have to do?”

“Did it all,”

“Well get back to Signal already,”

Tundra smiled, then left the room. Kymura got up off of her chair. “Actually… I’ll call her once I deal with Zwart,”

Kymura grabbed her gun and her sword, then went to Ginto. She found Ginto by her desk. Kymura rolled a chair over and sat next to Ginto. “Where is he?” she asked.

Ginto looked at her perplexed. Kymura responded with her usual emotionless frown. Ginto gave a few seconds of thought.

“Oh,” she realised what was meant, “We haven’t found Yugin,”

“Ginto that’s not what I mean,” Kymura growled.

“Oh you mean Zwart?”

“Of course, why would you think I mean Yugin? I already asked earlier,”

“Technically you haven’t asked today, it’s 2 in the morning. You shouldn’t be doing any more. I can see the bags under your eyes,”

“Do you think Zwart is gonna wait for us to be on duty before killing another family?”

“I know what you mean but,”

“Where is he?”

Kymura leaned in closer. Ginto wanted to lie, or refuse to tell her, but she couldn’t. “His hideout is underneath the Glorious Blade…”

Kymura thanked Ginto, put on her gloves and left without another word. It was dark, it still didn’t stop Kymura from navigating her way to the Glorious Blade. The Glorious Blade was a store that sold weapon parts exclusively to Huntsman and Huntresses. Kymura had never shopped there before, and as such fetched a confused look at the parts within. She looked around the outside to try and find any such thing as a trapdoor or a secret entrance. She may have not found such a thing, but what she did find were footprints. She felt the footprints, and followed them carefully, making sure to pay more attention to her surroundings. As her feet stepped forward, she began to prod around with her sword in case there was anything unkind in the area. She followed until reaching a large construction site. Kymura used her scroll for some extra lighting. She walked slowly, making sure to illuminate every part several times to ensure nobody was around. That was until hearing a loud scraping caused her to swing around to its direction. There was a man with bright silver hair that went straight down to the back of his knees. His body was completely covered in pitch black shiny armour with massive shoulder and arm pads. He had a smirk, but more noticeable were his bright purple eyes

“Zwart Nacht! You are hereby under arres-”

Zwart threw his arm in a downwards arc in Kymura’s direction, three long laser whips being released from the back of his hand’s armour. Kymura swung her sword upwards quickly, blocking the whips. Unfortunately, the whips wrapped around her sword, grappling them. Zwart suddenly brought his arm to his chest, throwing Kymura off of her feet into his direction. She wasn’t even given enough time to gasp, being stopped by Zwart’s foot colliding into her face at high speed that threw her through several steel beams.

Kymura got up shaken. “Damn,” Kymura winced, “I’ll have to fight you then, I expected as much. Whose semblance have you worked to steel now?”

“One I have no intention of giving up, I worked hard to copy the semblance and will use it to kill you,” Zwart replied, a cold and lifeless voice echoed through the construction site.

Kymura quickly pulled her gun and fired it at Zwart. As the bullet flew towards him, Zwart swiftly dodged the shot and allowed it to cleave through a large concrete block. “Powerful, but I know it can only hold one shot,” Zwart said.

Kymura growled, put away her gun, and drew her truth sword. Zwart ran forward at Kymura, swinging six energy whips, three from each arm. Kymura jumped backwards and grabbed onto the construction site’s build to climb up. Zwart swung three whips at her, slicing through the metal with ease as it barely missed Kymura. Zwart whispered, “Hywelbane,”

As Kymura reached the top, she was shocked at what appeared before her. Almost the height of the unfinished building she was balanced on, a giant ghoulish skeleton in armour with a sword almost its own height had appeared. Kymura didn’t know what to think, until the skeleton beast slammed its sword through the construction and Kymura started to fall. Kymura bounced off of several pieces and landed on the ground. Zwart took the advantage as he sliced into Kymura’s back with three whips. The skeleton dissipated and disappeared. “Isn’t that the semblance of Beacon Professor Gideon?” Kymura said, stumbling back in pain.

“Ah, you know him? His semblance was truly amazing,” Zwart swung his whips again.

“I knew I recognised those whips,” Kymura said, blocking the attack.

Once again the whips wrapped around. Kymura tried to hold her ground, yet Zwart swung upwards and threw Kymura into the air. Zwart whispered “Glamdring,” and a smaller still skeleton ghoul appeared dressed in robes with a single broadsword and a staff.

It raised its staff and a bolt of lightning struck Kymura midair, blasting her into the ground. Kymura groaned in pain, barely able to get herself into a position to get up. Zwart walked calmly towards her, he raised his arm, three whips extended and he swung down. Mere moment before the whips struck Kymura, the area started to glow red and Zwart was blasted away by a red laser.

Tundra ran down to Kymura. “Hey, you ok?” He asked.

“Why are you here?” Kymura snarled.

“Because I followed you to ensure you were ok, I overheard those people I don’t know talking about some Zwart guy,” Tundra helped her to her feet, “Who’s Zwart?

Kymura pointed to Zwart, who had all six whips extended and swung them in a wide arc. Tundra drew two flashlights from his armour and concentrated hard, his aura glowing. The two flashlights turned on, and the lights started to form into two hardened laser blades. Tundra swung them at Zwart’s whips, slamming them back to Zwart. Tundra entered a combat stance, and Kymura slowly followed suit. Zwart ran at the two of them, swinging wildly. Tundra easily blocked each strike, laughing happily as he did so. Kymura jumped behind a large concrete block. “Tundra hold him off! If I can hit him with a truth round there’s not going to be much he can do!” Kymura shouted, starting her guns reloading process.

“Understood! Don’t forget to call Ras!” Tundra replied, blocking.

“Do not talk of such things during a confrontation!” Kymura continued reloading.

Tundra soon found himself overwhelmed when Zwart came closer. Tundra started walking back, then activated his aura and charge through Zwart’s strikes to slam him back.

“Hey Zwart! Watch this!” Tundra shouted.

His armour opened up to reveal almost an entire artillery batteries worth of missiles. Zwart glared at him. “More dakka time boi!” Tundra shouted happily as his armour fired a barrage of missiles.

“Aeigis…” whispered Zwart.

He was bombarded by missile fire, clouding the entire area. Tundra’s armour eventually ran out of missiles, and closed back up. Kymura finished reloading her gun and aimed it into the cloud. As it settled, Zwart was gone, and instead another ghoul with a massive shield was blocking. Zwart leapt over the top of it and swung his whips, smacking Tundra across the site. Kymura threw her Truth Sword at Zwart, who easily dodged it. Kymura swung her gun forward and fired it. Zwart, still in the momentum of his dodge didn’t see it until too late. Suddenly, the shielded ghoul got between them. As the truth bullet hit, it began to cleave through the shield and the ghoul, cleaning straight through it. Unfortunately, Zwart was not amongst the things it hit. Zwart swung his whips and smacked Kymura’s gun away. Zwart chuckled, then swung again. Kymura went to block. Almost as suddenly as Zwart’s ghoul, something got in front of Kymura. It was a man, wearing mostly dirty and old clothes. He wielded a large black sword. “Well Kymura, looks like we’re saving you again!” said a voice, and a little fairy sprite landed on Kymura’s shoulder.


	6. Past 3 - Relics? What Relics?

Karma took point, leaping in front of Kymura by several metres and scouting ahead. “Yo, doofus, where are we going?” Kymura said, annoyed and tired.

“I do not know, I’m just scouting ahead!” Karma replied, happy and ignoring the tone of Kymura’s voice.

He disappeared into the foliage. Kymura sighed, “Son of a,”

“Bitch!” shouted Pirika, being smacked into Atem by an Ursa.

Yugin drew his sword and Atem his axe. Pirika hid within Yugin’s pocket. The two Ursai circled them.

“I’ll take the two on the left, you take the rest,” Atem joked.

Yugin nodded, then realised what was said and gave a befuddled look. Atem ran at one, jumping towards it and hitting it with his axe. Yugin shook his head with a smile and charge at the other. As if it was nothing, the Ursa was effortlessly sliced in half from one swing of Yugin’s black sword. Yugin didn’t even need to attack again, simply placing the sword next to the Ursa and watching it disintegrate.

Atem was having slightly more trouble, dodging attacks from his Ursa and counterattacking naccordingly. Eventually he got an opening, punched the Ursa under its jaw and fired with his gauntlet, blowing the Ursa’s head off. Yugin sheathed his sword and returned to Atem’s side.

“How did you kill it so much quicker than me?” Atem pouted.

Yugin smiled and shrugged. “Why don’t you talk?” Atem asked.

Yugin turned around confused, as if Atem should’ve known the answer. Atem waved his arms a bit in confusion.

Yugin simply made a chuckling motion without actually chuckling. Atem sighed with a slight smile and walked onwards. Yugin and Pirika shared a knowing look, then followed him. The two continued their journey, hacking and slashing at any Grimm that came before them.

Kymura sat alone in an opening, yawning and resting. She lay back flush to the floor almost spread eagle. Her eyes closed, she took in a deep breath… Smelling what seemed to be blood. She opened her eyes to see the top of Karma’s head upside down staring into her eyes. Kymura instinctively jolted up, the two’s foreheads colliding into each other. Karma flew back in pain, Kymura just flopped back to the floor holding her head.

“Jeez woman what was that for!?” Karma shouted.

“Me!? You are the one who was creeping on me!?” Kymura shouted, “If I wake up and you’re coping a feel I’ll blow your head off!”

“Hey! I ain’t no pervert! I was just wondering if you were awake!”

“Ask next time! ASK!”

Kymura pulled out her Truth Gun and placed it on Karma’s head. “Woah woah what are you doing!?” Karma shouted.

“I’m threatening you, dumbass!”

“Oh ok, so…. You gonna shoot me?”

“I’d become a murderer… and I’m not ok with that… also the gun’s out of bullets,”

“Bullet, I’ve notice you reload after every one shot,”

“Yeah, sure,”

Kymura walked off scoffing. “By the way I’ve got us some food when night comes around,” Karma said, holding up a deceased animal.

“Right, thanks. I doubt we’d take that long,”

Karma smiled and shook his head.

It was at this point that Kymura had left his field of view, only to fly right back into his face as if she had been hit.

The two crashed into a tree together, with Kymura landing in Karma’s lap.

“What are you doing Kymura? You coming on to me? Want me to come onto you?” Karma joked.

Kymura elbowed him in the groin from behind and jumped up. “I was attacked Karma!” Kymura shouted, not noticing Karma crying in pain.

A large man approached from the bushes. He was tall, very tall. His face was brutish, with bright white spiked hair. He had large muscles that weren’t covered. He wore very tribal-esc clothing, with straps across his body and only really clothes covering his pelvis area. He held a giant axe made of pure stone and had two small cat ears and whiskers on his face. Kymura drew her gun and pointed it at his left knee. Karma still cried in pain.

Yugin sat in the sun when he heard the cries of Karma. Without much hesitation he grabbed his sword and ran in that direction, blazing right past Atem who couldn’t help but follow him. As Yugin ran, sword at the ready, Pirika in his shirt pocket and Atem by his side, they were hit by three energy whips from the side. A man in a grey-silver jacket with dark blue clothing and a scarf landed before them. Bright teal eyes gazed upon them, long black hair streamed down his back. Yugin got up and pointed his sword in the man’s direction. “Sorry for that, however I cannot allow you to interrupt the scanning,” he said softly, “I am Gideon Jura, student of Headmaster Ozpin and leader of my squadron,”

“Leader? Student? Ozpin? You’re not much older than us though,” Atem pointed out.

“My squad has been Ozpin’s students for several years, only now are we old enough to become official students,” Gideon replied.

“Right, why can’t we go through to... do whatever Yugin wants?”

Yugin looked to Atem. Pirika flew over to him, “Hey! He wants to help someone doofus!” Pirika said, flicking him on the forehead.

“He doesn’t talk, how would I know that!?” Atem replied

“Hey, stop, you’re not allowed to enter and that’s final,” Gideon interrupted.

Yugin glared, then shrugged.

“Because my partner is busy scanning the area for the relics,” Gideon said.

Yugin looked to the sky, then back to Gideon then nodded.

Kymura cocked her gun. The man held his axe in his left arm, moving it behind his body in a passive pose and held out his other hand in a peaceful gesture.

“Do not attack Miss, I apologise for striking you. The Grimm in this forest are surprisingly sneaky at times,” the man said.

“Riiiiight, so being a Faunus you mistook me for a Grimm?” Kymura replied.

“So you noticed the ears, my name is Ajani Goldmane, Albino Lion Faunus of the Nikol Tribe,” Ajani bowed down and made a peaceful gesture.

Kymura glared, then holstered her gun. “Why are you here?” Kymura asked.

“I am here to scan for the relics with my partner, however he had to deal with some Grimm so I went off alone,”

“Hmph, understood, who is your partner?”

Gideon landed between them as if on cue, with Yugin and Atem walking into the clearing from behind Ajani. “Ajani, who is this?” Gideon asked.

“This is… I don’t actually know. What is your name miss?”

“Kymurasakino Kirshintei, this is Karma Aka,” Kymura replied, gesturing to Karma who was still on the ground cupping his groin.

Atem walked out from behind Ajani. “Kymura!” Atem walked to her.

“Who goes around with four names?” Ajani whispered to Gideon.

Yugin ran to Atem’s side. “Hey Atem, hey quiet guy,” Kymura greeted.

Pirika flew over and flicked Kymura’s forehead. “His name is Yugin! YUGIN!” Pirika pouted.

Kymura jumped back and fell on top of Karma with an “oof”.

“What the heck is that thing!?” Kymura shouted.

Pirika smacked herself on the forehead. “I’m his semblance! A familiar created by Yugin!”

Yugin waved.

“His semblance makes life?” Kymura questioned.

Pirika sighed and flew to Yugin, landing on his shoulder.

“Elspeth! Liliana! I know you’re around here!” Gideon shouted out of nowhere. Kymura swung around and pointed her gun, the barrel landing soundly on someone’s head.

It was a girl, wearing silver armour with a white hood and an extremely angry expression. The girl smacked Kymura in the throat and thrust kicked her into Ajani. Next to her was a second girl, wearing a purple maid-like dress with white hair and black hair flowing down the back.

“Do not point a gun at me,” said the girl in white.

“She’s very sensitive,” the other scoffed.

“These are Elspeth Lightsword Tirel,” Gideon gestured to the girl in white, “and this is Liliana Shadow Vess,” Gideon gestured to the girl in purple.

Elspeth walked to Gideon and leaned on him, brushing her head into his chest. Liliana slammed her right leg onto Karma’s back, leaning on him and crushing him into the ground.

“Any news Ajani?” Gideon asked.

“From what I can see my friend, the Relics are not here,” Ajani said.

The ground started to shake.

Karma jolted up, throwing Liliana off of him. Kymura and Atem looked around. Yugin didn’t seemed to react. Gideon and Ajani looked at their scrolls, Gideon moving in a way that caused Elspeth to fall to the floor.

“What is that?” Elspeth asked, getting up and dusting herself.

“It seems to be… oh no…” Ajani closed his scroll and turned around.

“Ha! We going to have a fight now?” Karma laughed.

“Yeah, this’ll be greeaaat,” Atem’s sarcasm was clear.

“I didn’t want to have to fight again…” Gideon sighed.

“Something is going to suffer for causing me to be thrown off, and I can’t just kill another human…” Liliana snarled.

“Ah crap this is gonna be some kinda Grimm isn’t it?” Pirika groaned.

A large shadow covered the 8 of them, looming over with so much gravity it was amazing that they weren’t pulled towards it.

“Oh… shit,” Kymura remarked.


	7. Future 4 - Zwart VS Yugin

“Yugin!?” Kymura gasped.

Yugin looked over his shoulder to her and smiled.

“Who the hell is this!?” Tundra shouted.

“Shut up and watch Tundra,” Kymura replied.

Tundra sadly whimpered and looked down.

Yugin swung his sword around and got into a combat stance. Zwart glared and swung his three whips, with Yugin smacking them away with his sword. “Caliburn!” Zwart shouted, a large ghoul appearing behind Yugin as Zwart jumped forward and attacked.

As the two swung their weapons simultaneously on him, Yugin blocked the attack of the ghoul with his sword and allowed his aura to block Zwart’s strike. Yugin kicked the ghoul’s leg and sliced its head off before swinging around and hitting Zwart in the jaw with a backwards spinning sidekick. Zwart crashed to the ground, then got up and swung again. Yugin grabbed Pirika and threw her at Zwart, her thick head smacking Zwart in the face and knocking him back. As Zwart recovered, Pirika kicked his nose and Yugin slammed him back again. Zwart swung his whips at the ground, causing an explosion of dust by Yugin’s feet. Zwart swung his whips sporadically, creating a dome of energy around him. Yugin charged forward, yet stopped before running into the dome. Zwart started advancing in Yugin’s direction, Yugin started retreating back. He              motioned to Tundra, pointing to his eyes then to Zwart.

Tundra looked befuddled, then had a long “ooooh”. Tundra fired a large beam of red energy from his eyes, blasting Zwart’s shield. Nothing happened as it harmlessly was sliced apart from the whips. Yugin raised an eyebrow, then calmly walked forward and poked his sword in, the dome disappearing as the whips wrapped around Yugin’s sword. Zwart swung his head back and doffed Yugin’s forehead with a smack. Yugin swung his sword overhead and smashed Zwart into the ground. Zwart threw his leg up to kick Yugin, missing and instead getting it caught on Yugin’s shoulder on the way down. Yugin grabbed Zwart’s ankle and tossed him away. With the whips still around Yugin’s sword, he spun it around and unravelled the whips to throw Zwart into a building. Zwart charged out shouting “Excalibur!” As he ran, another ghoul, in golden and brilliant armour with a giant sword ran with him.

Yugin swung his sword to his side, pointing it behind him. He opened his mouth. “Jinkaryo Skaru”

Yugin zoomed forward at blinding speed, blazing past Zwart and his ghoul. As the two stopped moving, Yugin put his foot out to halt himself. Zwart gasped and his stomach exploded with blood as he collapsed. The Ghoul exploded and disappeared. Yugin groaned and fell to his knees, a large chunk of his aura depleted. He waved to Pirika who landed on his shoulder. Yugin slowly regenerated his aura and stood straight. He turned around and shot his thumb up to Kymura.

Kymura nodded in response, resulting in a slightly disappointed Yugin, and walked to him. Tundra looked at the destruction he had caused.

“Hello Yugin, why are you here and where have you been?” Kymura said deadpan.

Yugin looked at her as if she was someone he’d never met before and shook his head slowly. Pirika piped up, “we’re here to see his friends and we have been with the volunteer army,”

Kymura glared Pirika. “I want to hear it from Yugin,” Kymura said.

Yugin looked away, sheathed his sword and walked in the opposite direction to Kymura. She watched him walk away, and didn’t bother to follow but merely observe without a hint of emotion.

Kymura turned around. “Tundra,” she said.

Tundra yawned. “Yeah? That’s me,”

Kymura glared. “Tell Rasereif… I love her,”

“She’s your sister, tell her yourself,”

Kymura aimed her gun at his pelvis.

“Woah! Never mind I’ll tell her!” Tundra nervously exclaimed, stumbling back.

“Good,” Kymura holstered her gun and started walking back to the police station.

“Kymura, you should get some sleep,” Tundra said worried.

“I don’t have a house, I use all my Lien to pay for Rasereif’s academy fees,”

 


	8. Past 4 - It's a Lakebed!

The 8 students ran for their lives, trees falling and breaking behind them with massive thumps.

“It’s a Lakebed!” Gideon shouted.

“We know that square!” Karma replied, jumping more than running.

“Now now there is no need for hostility Karma,” Ajani intruded.

“We need a way to deal with it!” Atem shouted.

“I say we kill it slowly!” Liliana joked.

“Hahaha! I like you!” Karma replied.

“I’d say before thinking of what speed we kill it, we figure out _how_ we’ll kill it!” Elspeth growled.

“My gun should be able to break through its skull, yet I doubt it travel enough to kill it afterwards,” Kymura called.

“That’s all we need! Yugin has an attack with his sword that should be able to deal with it!” Pirika squeaked.

“If any off you suffer damage I shall take care of you!” Ajani added.

“How are we going to get you up high enough to hit it?” Karma asked.

“I’ll use Excalibur to take out incoming attacks and Aegis to push you upwards!” Gideon answered.

“What!?” Karma responded.

“You’ll see, I’d recommend the rest of you attack its limbs, if we can take those out then we can get you guys up there to kill it off!” Gideon ordered.

“I agree, let’s do this!” Elspeth declared.

“I’d wish we could kill it slower,” Liliana growled disappointed.

“Haha! I think I’m in love!” Karma swooned.

“I’ll chop anything you try to wave at me right off,” Liliana growled.

Karma just squeaked.

The 8 of them continued running until they reached a very large clearing within a circle of trees. “We’ll take it on here, we can’t run forever,” Gideon ordered.

The Lakebed landed in front of them, a giant towering toad Grimm that dwarfed even the trees.

“Ozpin really doesn’t care for our safety…” Karma quipped.

Elspeth pulled her sword of her back. Dust infused into Liliana’s body ignited purple fire in her palms. Ajani swung around his axe. Gideon released 5 energy whips from each of his weapons. Karma created a ball of his strange substance and turned them into a series of needles and blades. Atem drew both his weapons. Yugin unsheathed his sword. Kymura drew her gun and her sword. The Lakebed simply fired its tongue out at them. They scattered to avoid the strike. “Karma! Liliana! Shoot from a distance! Atem and Elspeth take out the children!” Gideon ordered.

“Children!?” Karma shouted.

From the back of the Lakebed, a swarm of smaller Lakebeds escaped from its large back.

“Son of a Gadzook!” Karma whined.

“Ajani! Back up Atem and Elspeth but stay in the rear in case someone gets injured!” Gideon shouted.

“Understood!” Ajani replied as he ran behind Atem and Elspeth.

“Kymura! Yugin! With me!” Gideon landed and ran to the trees.

Kymura and Yugin went with him.

The Lakebed retracted its tongue, then fired it out again at Karma and Liliana. Karma prepared to dodge, then ran into a forcefield around him.

“I got you!” Elspeth called, her arm pointed in the direction of Karma and Liliana.

The Lakebed’s tongue slammed into the forcefield and harmlessly bounced off.

Atem fired out the axe blades from his first weapon, watching them bounce between the small Lakebeds. With his Kopesh he sliced them down, the dust infused metal causing explosions of fire, ice and energy with each hit. Ajani’s sheer force didn’t require anything fancy, his strength simply splattering the Grimm even without his axe. Elspeth made sure to aim her sword and fire from the barrel that pointed from the top of the sword at any Grimm heading towards her.

Gideon whispered “Caliburn,” creating a ghoul that sliced at any Lakebeds heading towards them.

“What is that!?” Pirika gasped.

“A Hollow Knight, Yugin’s semblance creates one fully sentient being while mine creates several mildly sentient beings,” Gideon explained.

He swung around his sural at the Lakebeds. “Alright, Kymura is your gun ready?”

“Yeah,”

“Yugin you can do your attack?”

Yugin nodded.

“Alright, we have to wait for them create an opening or else we won’t be able to get to it. Even Karma and Liliana are having trouble hitting the Grimm from range.

Karma and Liliana fired a barrage of Purple Fire and Blades, barely scathing the Lakebed’s bony hide. The Lakebed remained out of range, relying on its tongue and spawn to attack. Once again it fired its tongue yet this time Ajani simply caught it and threw it back.

Gideon scanned the area with his eyes. “I see something, there are some ruins over there,” Gideon pointed towards some barely standing ruins.

“If we can lead the Lakebed there it’ll have less room to spawn its litter,” Kymura said, cocking her gun.

“I’ll fly over and tell everybody!” Pirika flew off.

“There’s no need to... never mind,” Gideon said.

Yugin ran ahead towards the Ruins, clearing out any Grimm in the vicinity.

“He’s clearing the area, we need to move now and make sure nothing unsavoury is waiting for our comrades,” Gideon followed Yugin.

“Wow, you really are a square,” Kymura joked as she tailed him.

“Silence,”

Pirika flew to the others, “Hey guys! We found some ruins! If we take it there it’ll have less room!” Pirika shouted.

Karma and Liliana remained where they were as Elspeth and Atem retreated with Pirika. Ajani grabbed one of the larger of the Lakebed’s minions and tossed it towards the crowd. Ajani picked up Karma and Liliana over his shoulders and ran after Pirika.

Liliana and Karma still continued firing at the Lakebed.

“So, wanna get something to eat afterwards?” Karma flirted.

“No, I don’t. You are a rude, cruel and snobby individual,” Liliana complained.

“Me cruel!? You wanted to kill it slowly!”

“As did you,”

“Pah, hypocrite,”

“Stop your bickering you two, save it for after we deal with the Lakebed!” Ajani roared, shutting the two up.

Gideon sliced through the last Grimm in the ruins when he noticed a shadow come over him.

Gideon, Kymura and Yugin all ran to where the sun still shined, then the Lakebed crashed onto the ruins. Kymura instinctively fired at the Lakebed, the round cleaving through its jaw. The Lakebed roared and fired its tongue out. Yugin jumped in front and sliced the tongue down the middle, blocking the attack.

Gideon grabbed Kymura and jumped away, with Yugin following soon.

Atem and Elspeth jumped at the Lakebed, cutting through its front legs. Elspeth shot at its underside and Atem fired at its legs with his gauntlet. Ajani threw Liliana and Karma to the ruins, allowing them a clear shot to the Lakebed’s eyes. While they took the shots, their attacks seemed to harmlessly bounce off and inadvertently hit Karma. Liliana sighed right before the two crashed into the hard tiles. Ajani landed by them. “Sorry friends,” he said, charging at the new swarm of Lakebeds that approached.

 

 

Yugin looked to Ajani, then to the Lakebed. He ran towards Ajani, pointed to him, his axe and them himself. Ajani nodded to him and pointed his Axe out to his side. Yugin leapt onto it. Ajani reared back then swung his axe, throwing Yugin at the Lakebed. Yugin crashed into its nose, and released a rapid fire series of sword swings on it, his sword effortlessly cutting through its face. He didn’t account for its tongue, which fired out, hit Yugin, and threw him violently through several pillars before he crashed into a wall and collapsed.

The Lakebed stepped back after the attack, retreating to the edge of the Ruins that lead to a long drop down. Ajani ran to Yugin. Kymura reloaded her gun during the commotion, and Gideon swung his whips to cut down several small Lakebeds. Ajani placed his hand on Yugin’s head, activating both of their auras.

“My goodness, you have the largest aura I’ve felt before…” Ajani whispered.

He used this knew knowledge on Yugin’s aura to heal it. To his surprise, when Pirika approached him his aura’s natural regeneration rate increased dramatically. Combined with Ajani’s healing touch Yugin’s eyes snapped open within moments and he stood up good as new. Even kneeling, Ajani’s head was still above Yugins, and the two shared a nod before Ajani ducked down and Yugin leapt off of his back into the fray. Karma got up from the crater he had made, he noticed Liliana standing right near him, and stared up her dress for a few seconds before getting up and firing at the Lakebed. Elspeth grabbed Atem’s arm and jumped away from the Lakebed’s tongue attack.

Yugin stabbed a Lakebed in the head directly in front of Elspeth, then kicked another back. Atem leapt in front to punch and shoot one in the face simultaneously, then Elspeth used him as a platform to jump in front and impale another. Gideon ran in like a spinning tornado with his whips, taking out an entire group of them. Kymura threw her Truth Sword, stabbing the giant Lakebed in the leg.

Gideon looked at her, then at Yugin. “Come now!” he shouted, grabbing Kymura’s arm.

Gideon jumped onto the Truth Sword then, using it as a platform, jumped all the way up to heights so his body was parallel to the Lakebed’s head. Gideon whispered “Aegis,”

A ghoul with a shield appeared before them, seemingly standing on nothing and it raised its shield. Gideon and Kymura landed on the shield. Down below, Yugin jumped onto the Truth Sword and jumped up onto the Aegis.

The Lakebed opened its mouth and fired its tongue.

“EXCALIBUR!” Gideon shouted.

A brilliant golden armour clad Hollow Knight formed on the Aegis with a large silver sword. It raised its blade then swung it down, colliding with the tongue and slicing it in two. Gideon grabbed Kymura’s arm and threw her towards the Lakebed.

Kymura aimed her gun, and pulled the trigger. The Truth Round cleaved through the air and collided with the Lakebed’s head, shattering the bony layer that protected it. Yugin leapt off of the shield, landing on Kymura’s shoulder.

At that moment, a small Lakebed leapt off of the larger ones back towards him. Gideon jumped off of Aegis and swung his whips, slicing the small Lakebed in half.

Yugin swung his sword to his side, facing behind him. The world went silent. Time seemed to slow. Only one sound rung through the air. “Jinkaryo Skaru” For the split second they had, Kymura and Gideon looked at Yugin surprised.

In what appeared to be an instant, Yugin disappeared. Only a white line was visible from the ground as it blazed straight through the Lakebed’s body. Yugin landed on the ground behind the Lakebed. The Giant Grimm started to crack down the middle. As Gideon and Kymura landed on the ground, the Lakebed split in half down the middle and disintegrated.

The 7 of them watched in disbelief as Yugin walked through the disintegrated body as it fell, sheathing his sword and smiling innocently as if nothing had happened. Pirika landed on his shoulder.

“Hey guys stop gawking the little ones are still here!” Shouted Karma, he himself ‘gawking’.

Liliana looked over to the smaller Lakebeds, she fired a stream of purple fire towards them. Most Lakebeds died there. A few managed to jump over to them.

“Stop ruining the moment!” Karma screamed.

He swung his arms back in a V shape. He flicked his wrists and two blades with gun barrels exited his sleeves. He fired the barrels, propelling himself forwards and swung his two blades, as he landed, so did the corpses of the remaining Lakebeds.

Gideon watched until the last of the Giant Lakebed disintegrated. “Alright, well done team. Now we need to find the relics,” Gideon said.

Karma groaned. “Do _you_ have to ruin the moment too!?”

“He’s right, let’s go,” Kymura added, brushing past Karma.

Liliana smacked Karma in the back of the head.

“Hey!” Kymura shouted from afar, having walked off with Gideon.

The rest of them ran to her.

“Are these the relics?” Kymura asked.

Gideon nodded, the team looked at the relics, and each took one.


	9. Future 5 - New Morning

Kymura opened her eyes. She was sleeping at her desk. She lifted her head and swung it in a semiconscious way. Tundra was nowhere to be found. “Good, he’s returned to Signal,” she said to herself.

Immediately she turned on her scroll and placed it into a slot on the table, lighting up a large screen. She started pressing some buttons. “Let’s see if there are any cases available,” she muttered.

There was a knock on the door.

“Who is it?” she asked.

“It’s me, you know Ginto?” responded a voice.

“Come in,”

Ginto opened the door. “Morning Kymura, slept at the office again?” Ginto joked.

“I’m sure you don’t need the blatantly obvious and repetitive spelt out to you,”

“It was rhetorical Kymu,”

“Don’t call me that,”

“Whatevs, why are you here on a Sunday anyway? You don’t have to be here today,”

“Why are _you_ here?”

“To take you away from here,”

Kymura turned back to her screen.

“Looking for more cases? Or clues to the seven great douchebags of Vale?”

“Yes, as you so eloquently put it,”

Kymura stopped scrolling down on her device. Something had obviously caught her eye. “Where was the corpse found?” Kymura asked.

“You… talking the scroll?” Ginto snickered

“Yes, wait, no. I’m talking to myself,”

“Do you make a habit of that?”

“I have a preference for intelligent conversation,”

“Wow, that’s harsh. I’m so hurt Kymy,”

Kymura shot an annoyed stare to Ginto. “Ok, ok, I’ll stop for at least ten minutes,” Ginto said, raising her arms in a surrendering position.

Kymura rolled her eyes and returned to her scroll. “The body of this case was found with her head bludgeoned into paste on the wall, similar to multiple cases prior. All of which were found in some type of nightclub. However there’s no information on where this last one was,” Kymura said.

“Wait, but my scroll tells me,” Ginto replied.

She flicked on her scroll and placed it onto the desk. Kymura lifted the scroll up. “Found at…” Kymura glared.

“Why would my scroll have less information…?” Kymura muttered.

Kymura slammed her desk and stormed out the room. “Captain!” She shouted.

The Captain looked up from his desk as Kymura slammed open door.

“Captain!” Kymura snarled.

“Yes Detective, what is it?” he said casually while sighing

“Why do I have crucial information missing from my scroll? Why are you filtering certain things out?”

“Detective, simply put you take things too far into your own hands. You dealt with Roze, but when you went after Zwart I have evidence to suggest that you nearly got killed were it not for a Signal Student and a Huntsman. If you keep rushing into things then you’ll get yourself killed, and I can’t let that happen,”

Kymura looked away, then left the room frustrated. “Ginto! Come here!” Kymura called.

Ginto rushed to Kymura quickly. “Ginto, come with me. We’re hunting criminals,” Kymura cocked her gun, “Get your weapon,”

“I’ve just got a normal gun,” Ginto replied.

“Yes I know get that,”

Ginto shrugged, walked off, then returned with her gun.

Kymura and Ginto travelled to Ginto’s apartment and sat down.

“So, you’ve taken down Chastity and Diligence,” Ginto said

“Roze and Zwart,” Kymura corrected.

“Yeah them, so who are you hunting now?”

“The one with the hammer, Blauw Zee, calls himself Abstinence,”

Kymura opened a file to show the details of ‘Blauw ‘Abstinence’ Zee’.

The file read:

_Vale Police Department_

_Offender Identification:_

_Reg ID: 45223               Name: ZEE, BLAUW  
Birth Date: Unknown     Sex: Male  
_ _Race: WHITE                 Height: 6’8”        Weight: Unknown_  
Hair Color: BLUE          Eye Color: AQUAMARINE

_Aliases Abstinence of the Virtuous Seven_

Kymura continued to read past, he had committed nearly 50 murders and even more assaults. “His last known location was the ‘From Dust to Dawn’ store nearly two months ago. However his murders have continued in several areas,” Kymura sighed.

“Jesus… we gotta go to that store right?” Ginto asked.

“No, the latest murder took place at a club owned by Hei Xiong. The chances of him being there but _not_ being caught on the numerous cameras is unlikely. But the chances of Hei Xiong not sharing this information are quite high,”

“So we go interrogate this Hei Xiong?”

“Yes, Ginto if we do find Blauw then we’ll have to prepare,”

“Well how though?”

“First we’ll encounter him, read his fighting style, retreat and keep track of him then attack again with some preparation,”

“Jeez who are you Batman?”

“Who?”

Ginto facepalmed.


	10. Past 5 - A Simple Dinner

“Gideon Jura, Ajani Goldmane, Liliana Vess, Elspeth Tirel, you are team GALE,” Ozpin said, “Led by, Gideon Jura,”

Gideon and his team knelt down, “Thank you master,” he whispered.

“Gideon, you know you can just call me Ozpin,”

“I know, let this be the last time I refer to you as Master,” Team GALE got back up as Gideon said this.

Gideon gave Ozpin a smile, to which Ozpin returned. Team GALE walked off. Kymura, Atem, Karma and Yugin walked in their place.

“Kymurasakino Kirshintei, Atemputo Kiao, Karma Aka, and Yugin Kishi”

“Don’t forget me!” Pirika interrupted.

Ozpin chuckled, “and you too Pirika, you are team KAKY,” Ozpin said, “Led by Kymurasakino Kirshintei,”

Kymura’s eyes widened, “What? What what pumpkin what?!”

“Jeez sounds like something I’d say…” Karma remarked.

“Congratulations Miss Kirshintei, I can see you have the markings of a great leader,” Ozpin smiled.

“You got this Kymy, I believe in you,” Atemputo reassured.

Yugin simply gave a smile and a thumbs up.

“Yeah what they said, or I guess just what Atem said,” Karma added.

Kymura smiled, “Yeah, with you guys I know we’ll succeed,”

Team KAKY walked off to see Team GALE.

“Well, that went well,” Ajani said.

“Yeah, I’m so screwed,” Kymura slumped, “But I know these guys will support me so I don’t crash and burn in a flaming semitruck into a dust store,”

“Yeah, wait that was oddly specific,” Karma remarked.

“Don’t worry, I can tell you have greatness within you Kirshintei,” Elspeth placed her hand on Kymura’s shoulder, “You can do this,”

“If you need any assistance know that you can always come to see us,” Gideon said.

“Yeah! Just know that when the Vytal Tournament comes about later that we’re not going to go easy on yah!” Karma shouted.

“Worry not, we won’t either,” Ajani replied.

“So, we got nothing to do tonight. You wanna get something to eat?” Pirika said while sitting on Kymura’s shoulder.

Gideon shrugged, “I think that idea sounds quite good Pirika,”

Pirika gave a wide grin and leaned on Kymura’s head. “I know! I’m just that good,” Pirika joked.

Yugin lightly poked her in the back and smiled. Pirika flew back to Yugin’s shoulder.

The two teams were excused, and went out to a restaurant together.

“So, what will you order?” Ajani asked, just barely able to sit on his chair.

“I’m not sure, I think I’ll just have some noodles…” Kymura said, “Ramen noodles, I’m going with that,”

“I’ll take a steak! That sounds real nice to me!” Karma laughed.

“Hm… I’m not sure what I’ll have…” Atem murmured.

Yugin pointed to one of the things on the menu, a large plate of salmon.

“I believe I will take… a… bowl of Ramen Noodles huh? Hm… that sounds fine by me,” Gideon said.

“I want something that bleeds,” Liliana said creepily, “or just some beef,”

“For me I will take a mere salad, I am not overly hunger,” Elspeth said.

“I’ll probably just have the same as Karma,” Ajani put his menu down.

The teams made their orders and waited.

“So, how did you guys meet?” Kymura asked.

“To who do you refer?” Gideon replied.

“All of you, seems to me that you were good friends prior to this,” Kymura pointed to each one of Team GALE.

“We were, each one of us was taken in by Ozpin. I was taken in when I was 15 when he bailed me out of jail,” Gideon explained.

“Wait,” Kymura clenched her right fist, “You are a criminal?” her voice turned harsh and angered.

“Not quite, I only ever knew my mother, but when she died I was forced into joining a gang known as the Blood Hawks. I was trained by them, and became their defacto leader. However without my consent certain members did unsavoury things and framed me. I let myself get taken in, I didn’t want the more honourable members get in any trouble. Then Ozpin saved me from the death penalty and gave me these,” Gideon raised his right arm and ejected his energy whips, “The Sural, I have one on each arm as you could tell. Normally I’d wield my Urumi but for the initiation I didn’t want to hold back, especially when the Lakebed showed up,”

Kymura relaxed herself, “oh, so what about you Ajani?”

“Hm? Oh well, it’s not quite as dramatic as Gideon’s here but I was banished from my tribe of Lion Fauni,”

Karma, who had been guzzling water at this point, spat it out, “What!? You were in a tribe!? That’s awesome! Tribes exist? How was it like? Was it cool?” he shouted.

Kymura elbowed him in the stomach as Ajani towards the ground with a depressed expression. “To be honest Karma, it wasn’t a good life. Being an Albino I was rejected by many. My brother eventually came to power and tried to give me more respect but it just made the tribe look at me worse. My brother was assassinated, a new leader came around and I was banished. I eventually met a shaman who took me in and taught me the ways of medicine and healing, which seemed perfect given my semblance, which allows me to see ones aura and find the perfect way to heal them with my own, eventually the shaman died of age and Ozpin found me and took me in where I met Gideon,”

“His aura is connected to Remnant itself, Ozpin did something to us that unlocked more to what we were. Depleting his aura is almost impossible,” Liliana remarked, tapping his large shoulder.

“Gee, I’m sorry for your losses,” Atem said.

“I was going to say that myself,” Kymura added.

Yugin simply nodded.

“What about your story hot stuff?” Karma wined at Liliana.

He was met with a roll of her eyes. “Karma, Karma, Karma, I will rip your sack off like a wet paper towel if you don’t shut the hell up,” Liliana threatened, “But if you want an answer, my father was a douche, my mother was a prostitute, and I wanted to learn how to use Necromancy, I even absorbed dust into my own body to do so, that’s what the purple fire is. Then my father threw me away to Ozpin, I hope he’s dead right now,”

Liliana yawned.

Karma blinked a few times, “What?” he remarked.

Elspeth sighed, “Guess it’s my turn isn’t it?” Elspeth took a sip of her drink, “Do I have to share?”

“Of course not!” Pirika shouted, sitting inside of a spare cup.

“Then I won’t, just know I was falsely thrown jail and Ozpin saved me, somewhat like Gideon,” Elspeth sighed, “You going to share back?”

Team KAKY looked amongst each other.

“I suppose I’ll start,” Kymura said, “Well, there’s not really much but, I have a sister named Rasereif, who’s seven right now, I’ve tried to be a good sister but to be honest it got a lot harder after my parents died. Rasereif is living with my Aunt and Uncle right now, I’m training so I can get a job that’ll pay enough for both of us”

“You know I’m sure you’re a good sister Kymura, you’re doing this all for your sister,” Gideon placed his hand on Kymura’s.

“Yeah… moving along, maybe Atem is a little better in the whole past thing,” Kymura looked at Atem.

“I am?” Atem said while drinking.

“Yes, you are,” Kymura gave him a ‘unique’ look

“Um, oh uh, yeeaaah, I am, totally,” Atem said unconvincingly

“So, what’s your backstory?” Gideon asked calmly.

“Well uh, there’s not much, I just grew up with parents that told me I was to be king of the world, then I learnt they were in a cult and I was taken from them to… another family,” Atem looked away.

“You know, maybe we shouldn’t bother today, seems we should just eat ok?” Karma interrupted.

“Yeah, sure, let’s uh, let’s do that,” Atem agreed.

That night, they ate together, talked happily, and went back to Beacon with much joy.

What happened far from the kingdom however, wasn’t so joyous. A small village, bustling with life and enjoying a good night’s sleep suddenly awoken. Blood was sprayed across the walls of their buildings, entrails ripped from their bodies strewn across the village, men, women, children. And at the middle was something unnatural. A human? A grimm? The people didn’t know, all they could notice were its anguished cries for help as it viciously slaughtered the innocent folk.


	11. Future 6 - A Chance

Kymura read over her notes, she couldn’t see anything of major interest. “Hey ‘Mura, it says here he was part of Beacon Academy at one point,” Ginto said, lying on her belly while reading over Blauw’s file.

Kymura looked at her friend on the floor, “Don’t bother, I’ve already looked through Beacon files and couldn’t find anything,” she replied.

“But isn’t there that reunion thingy going on? Where new and old students can talk, and old friends come together and stuff like that?” Ginto yawned.

“Why would he go there? It’s pointless to expose himself,”

“Because they want to bring the world to ruin don’t they? And Ozpin’s gonna be there, he’d be a good target. Not to mention that nobody really knows their true identities and the fact that virtually all graduates become huntsman and huntresses instead of detectives so they wouldn’t be able to learn their true identities,”

Kymura’s eyes narrowed, “You’re right, good work Ginto,”

Ginto smiled, “I aim to please!”

“I know you do,”

Kymura walked towards the door, “Stay, I’m going to get some reinforcements, then we can prepare,”

Kymura opened the door and left. Slowly, surely, she managed to get through the streets of Vale. She stopped by a bar. “The Vice Capital, don’t know what would possess you to go into a bar named that…” Kymura muttered to herself.

She walked inside, the tavern was loud and full of people laughing and drinking. A few stopped to admire Kymura as she walked past. A girl in bright orange waitress clothing with white stripes walked in front of her holding several beers on several wooden plates, her large breasts even held another plate as she smiled brightly despite being in some clear distress. “Hello there! You need anything?” she asked Kymura.

“I believe you are in need of more assistance than I, all I wish is to find a friend, his name is Yugin Kishi,” Kymura replied.

“Ha! He’s over there! He always sits in that corner reading his book!” the girl barely motioned to a corner with her foot.

“Thank you miss,” Kymura walked past her.

“Uh, my name’s actually Monette Chrome! Have a nice day! If you need a drink just call me over!”

Kymura walked towards the corner motioned towards her and sat next to Yugin. He was staring up at the ceiling, a heavy blue dyed leather book in his hands and Pirika sleeping in an empty beer mug.

“Yugin, Pirika,”

The two barely noticed her. Kymura nudged Yugin in the side. He snapped to attention and tapped the beer mug to get Pirika’s attention. Pirika flew straight out and at Kymura, who just barely caught her.

“Oh phew, I thought you were an assassin,” Pirika said embarrassed,

Kymura dropped Pirika onto the table. “I need your assistance Yugin,” Kymura said.

Yugin handed her a confused look. Pirika landed on his shoulder, “Meh, don’t mind him, he’s thinking about this blue haired girl he met here,”

Kymura clenched her fist. “Excuse me? Where is she? Who is she? Please tell me she’s a criminal! Wait, no no no, I need to stay focused,”

Yugin lightly swung his head to the side and knocked Pirika a touch when she started giggling.

“Hey Yugin, it’s good to see you, seems you’ve fully recovered,” Kymura said kindly.

Yugin smiled and gave her a thumbs up.

“But I need you to help me catch a murderer, his name is Blauw Zee and he’s a member of the virtuous seven cult,”

Yugin thought for barely a nanosecond before nodding in agreement. “Gee Kymy, you didn’t give us much choice huh?” Pirika laughed.

Kymura smiled just barely, “Thank you my friend,” she grabbed his hand.

“We’re going to the Beacon reunion, you’ll act as my boyfriend,” she said.

Yugin’s face flushed red and he looked around confused. “Wait why?” Pirika asked.

Kymura quickly got up and walked to the door dragging Yugin behind her.

“Ey Yugin gonna get some action!” one of the people watching shouted. He was met with a light slap from Pirika.

Ginto lay on her couch, facing the roof and playing a game on her scroll. The door suddenly slammed open and Yugin came flying in. Ginto didn’t notice until both he and his sword crashed on her table. More accurately, _through_ her table.

Yugin blinked a few times as he got up, Pirika flying by him.

Ginto jumped out of her couch. “Ah! Who are you!? Who is that!? _What_ is that!?” she shouted while aiming her gun.

Kymura walked in through the doorway and locked it. “He’s Yugin, she’s Pirika and she’s his semblance,” she explained.

“Hi, hello and does his semblance create life!?” Ginto shouted.

“I’ve seen weirder, now we have to prepare,” Kymura cocked her gun for no apparent reason, “How long until that Beacon reunion party?”

“About 5 hours,” Ginto replied.

“Good, that gives us plenty of time t- what!?” Kymura shouted.

“Well I would’ve told you before if you didn’t run off to get your boyfriend,”

Kymura sighed, “Damn, well we better prepare with the few hours we have,”

“Alright, so what’s up with this Zee guy?” Pirika said, landing on Ginto’s head.

Ginto swatted her off and jolted away, “That thing’s freaky!”

“Hey! This thing is Pirika! PIRIKA! REMEMBER THAT NAME!” Pirika headbutt Ginto after shouting, not smart as she fell to the ground holding her own head after.

“Blauw Zee is a mass murdering cultist who bludgeons people to death in non-vital areas to preserve their suffering for no apparent reason, calls himself Abstinence,” Kymura changed the entire atmosphere of the room in one sentence.

“Woah… we have got to take him in before he can hurt anybody else!” Pirika declared.

“I legally will have to announce my presence to at least him, and give him a chance to turn himself in. However if he decides against allowing me to peacefully take him in I am authorised to use any means necessary to take him in, dead or alive,” Kymura replied.

“Yeah, I don’t know how I’ll be able to help Kym,” Ginto said, getting up.

“You will remain here to watch the party, Pirika you’re in charge of flying around the reunion site and placing miniature cameras wherever you see fit so Ginto can monitor anyone we see as suspicious, Blauw might not be the only one there. Yugin, you and I will go together and when I see Blauw I want you to stay back. I’ll give him the chance to give up, but if he doesn’t take it you can take him out,” Kymura ordered.

“Right!” Pirika replied.

“Understood!” Ginto added.

With eyes of anger, eyes he had since hearing of Blauw’s hobbies, Yugin nodded. “He will die for his sins…”


	12. Past 6 - New Foes

“And that’s how I captured the Grimm!” Port cheerfully declared.

Karma continued headbutting the table, an action he’d been doing for about 10 minutes as his professor rambled on. Kymura was leaning on her fist, of which the elbow was resting on his back, as such Karma didn’t have much room to swing his head back.

Atem had fallen asleep on his desk, and only Yugin seemed to be paying attention… with Pirika asleep on his head.

“How long until we can go?” Karma moaned.

“18 minutes,” Kymura replied nonchalantly.

“Think I’ll have died of boredom by then?”

“I dunno, I just think it’s hilarious that he’s spent this whole class pontificating and teaching us nothing about fighting and everything about capturing the Grimm,”

“I don’t even think he’s done the capturing part of that,”

“Oh he has, he’s detailed his capturing technique and strategies very well,”

“Right, if I need to capture a chicken Grimm for dinner I’ll remember this class,”

“No you won’t,”

“No, I won’t,”

The bell rang. Karma threw his head up, causing Kymura’s fist to punch herself in the face. “Let’s go!” Karma ran out before Kymura could get her hands on him.

Kymura shook her fist angrily as Yugin walked past, smiling and moving as if he were laughing despite the lack of sound.

Kymura calmly exited the building to see the campus so beautiful and colourful, the perfect blend of a rural and urban environment. “Hey, Kymura,” came Atem’s voice.

Atem held out his hand, “Let’s go, for some reason Karma wants to train,” he said.

Kymura smiled and took his hand. “Fine, let’s go show him how a real Huntsman fights,”

As they ran off to spar, there were other things happening far outside of any kingdoms.

A man, skin completely pitch black with bonelike spikes sticking out of his body randomly, stood in a torn building. His bleached white bones included an exterior ribcage, a large series of spikes on his back and an almost saurian helmet over the top of his head that was impossible to move. Red markings streaked across his skull, broken up by the large and bright yellow eyes that watched the world. He walked out of the building, looking over the village he was in, walls, streets and plants painted with the remains of his victims.

He fell to his knees, and cried quietly. “Why must it always come to this?” he asked himself, a deep, throaty and husk voice, “Why was I made?”

A hand placed itself on his shoulder. The skin was grey, matching the skin of the person it was attached to. It was a man with a vest and shorts, long silver hair and piercing tangerine eyes. “It happened again didn’t it?” the man’s face had a look of familiarity, like he’d seen these events transpire before.

“The witch that made us, had to make us imperfect didn’t she? She had to make us all abominations! Why must I always give into the Grimm within me!?” The Grimm Faunus punched the ground, his hand bleeding in the process.

“Woah, careful Grimoire, you only have half an aura remember? I wouldn’t do that if I were you,” the grey skinned man knelt down.

“Rohöl, where are the others?” Grimoire groaned.

“Back at home, they’re worried, let’s go man,” Rohöl patted his back.

“How can I simply walk from this? I slaughtered these innocent people for no reason… they’re going to send Huntsman after us you know?”

“Pah, they can send whatever they want but we’re not leaving you. Those fuckers want to send any of their little huntsman I’ll rip them a new one! You’re our brother, our leader, we won’t leave you no matter what, even if the gods want to rip us apart,”

“Oh Rohöl, if there were gods then there wouldn’t be an us,” Grimoire got up.

“Yeah yeah I get it, let’s just go home k?” Rohöl followed.

“Yes, let’s,” Grimoire started walking back.

“I knew you’d see it my way,” Rohöl walked with him.

Team KAKY prepared to spar. Partner against partner, Kymura against Karma. Kymura left her gun out of the fight in favour of a spare that the school had, she didn’t exactly want to blow Karma to pieces after all. Karma started the moment the battle did, charging forwards with his needles.

“So, starting with your semblance are you?” Kymura noted as she blocked his first attack with her sword.

“Yeah, so what? You gonna show me your semblance?” Karma laughed.

Kymura winced, then pushed Karma back with a less than luxurious kick to his stomach.

“Did I touch a nerve?” Karma joked, throwing out a volley of needles.

Kymura shot the ground, breaking the wooden boards and lifted one up to protect herself.

Karma jumped after her, kicking through the wood and then using the following kick to throw her across the Gym.

Karma swung his arms back in a V shape and his gun blades extended from his sleeves. “Alright Kymura! Let’s see what you got!” Karma charged her.

Kymura got off the floor and swung her sword before he reached her, managing the block his blades right as he got in range. He closed his fists and the guns fire at her, causing her to swing her torso back to dodge the shots. Karma was surprised by her reaction time, and harmed by her swing stomach kick.

Kymura pushed him back and threw a series of side, snap, thrust, roundhouse and crescent kicks at Karma. He managed to block most of them, even catching one, however it just left him open for a surprise hook kick that cause both to fall. Kymura fired her gun at him, which he blocked with his blades then fired back. Kymura flipped to her feet and kicked him while he was getting up, throwing him into the air. Kymura drew her sword and swung it at his falling body, getting blocked and tossed back.

“You know for a leader you’re surprisingly easy to keep up with,” Karma remarked.

“The leader isn’t always the strongest you know!” Kymura snarled.

“Tell that to Gideon!” Karma threw more needles at Kymura.

She calmly sliced them out of the air with one swing. “I’m the leader for different reasons!” Kymura shouted.

She could see Karma’s patterns, she could see how they’d go with each of his swings, and she’d found his weakness.

Karma threw a long arc of needles, Kymura easily slid under the attack and threw her sword at him. Karma tilted to the side, dodging the sword. Kymura took the chance and got close as possible to punch Karma in the chest. Before he could retaliate, Kymura threw several more punches and a few kicks. Karma slapped Kymura across the face in desperation, it didn’t work as Kymura placed her hand on his chest, lifted him up and slammed him into the floor.

“You’re durability isn’t that strong is it?” Kymura smirked.

“Ah shit, well guess I shouldn’t bother with strategy then…” Karma groaned, flicking his leg up to kick Kymura in the face. Kymura raised her knee to defend, then dropped it between his legs hard as she could and knocked him unconscious.

“Oops,” Kymura remarked.

Atem cringed then ran to Karma. “Is he ok? Nothing broken?” Atem said worryingly.

“I don’t think I felt anything break when I dropped the knee no,” Kymura replied.

“Not entirely what I meant,” Atem replied.

Kymura shrugged, she calmly got up and walked to Yugin. “You going to fight Atem now?” she asked.

Yugin simply shrugged.

“I wish I was as carefree as you,” Kymura sighed as she left the building.

Yugin simply looked towards the floor, then glanced briefly at Pirika to share a knowing look.


End file.
